New Beginnings
by fire-ice-love
Summary: If you think your life is a wreck, look at this girls life. She has never thought her life could go up-side-down. After the death of her mother, she now will have to live with her father and will not only learn who the gardians are but fall in love with one of them.
1. My Life

Well...to start this off im going to tell you some things about myself. First my name is Rachele, and my life is pretty much a wreck. See, my mother and father divorced when I was eleven, six months after my brothers were born Nick, Dylan, and Chris. After the divorce case was filled, the end result was my mom got me and the house, my dad got the three boys and the van. Three years later Mama was diagnosed with cancer and died a year later.

Now that you're up to speed, in this moment I'm sitting in a judge's office, with my mothers and fathers lawyers. Its been a week since I Buried my mom and my father is signing the papers that give him legal custody of me. The only problem is my dad lives in Pennsylvania and my mom lived in Arizona. I keep thinking how can I leave my life, how will the boys treat me, how could I completely forgive my father.

I was snapped back to reality by the judges voice,"Okay Darling, just sign here and this will be set."

I singed the papers and hoped that I as doing the right thing. Now I just have to get packing and set out to Pennsylvania before winter break and the winter rush.


	2. Fixing Bonds

After I signed the papers my dad drove me home. As soon as we pulled up I jumped out of the car and ran inside and up to my room. I sat up there crying and prayed that I was doing the right thing. I controlled my crying and sniffles then went down stairs. I was shocked to see my father sitting on the couch waiting for me to come down. I had figured he would leave to his hotel.

"Sit down, I need to talk to you." I had never heard his voice like that before, it was in a low hum and it seem so patient. I sat down on the other side of the couch.

"Okay. First I know how your feeling and I'm going to be here for you." he paused for me to say something, but I didn't,"Second, I'm going to help you pack up your stuff and your mother's things so we can go as soon as possible." He paused again and sighed;"Lastly, I love you. No matter what happened in the past, I will always love you."

He stopped and watched for my response, but I didn't say anything. My throat was full with emotion preventing me to speak. I looked up and could tell he was reading me and understood, only my mother could do that.

"You know. I'll need boxes and storage bins to start packing."i broke the silence and we both laughed. we said our good byes and our good nights.

"Okay Rachele, I'm going to go mow so you should get some rest, tomorrow we will go shopping for the things you need. Goodnight sweet heart. I'll see you first thing in the morning."

"Okay. Goodnight dad I'll see you tomorrow." I closed the door and got ready for bed. As I was laying in bed I felt a brighter string of hope blooming.


	3. Coming Home

I arrived at my dad's house and hoped for the better. It was the last day of daycare for the boys because it would be closed for the winter. My dad got a call from his boss and he sounded really mad. My dad worked for a big Dell company, and he is the VP.

"Hey pumpkin, I have to go to work for a little while. Do you mind if you and Cristal can unpack your stuff? It will give y'all a chance to bond and have a little girl time that I'm sure you'll like." My dad said this like it wasn't a big deal

"Um...Cristal?" I said with concern

"Oh, Cristal is my girlfriend. I'm so sorry that I caught you off guard. I'd understand it if you don't want to see her. I think you're old enough to be on your own at home." he said this as if he had only one breath left.

"Oh no, I don't mind being with her. I would like to meet her."

Did I just lie? Of course I did, what was I suppose to tell him?_NO I don't won't to meet her! How could you not tell me you had a girlfriend? I'm capable being on my on my own. _I thought that it would be a bad idea to actually say aloud, so I just went along with it.

"Thank You darling, I'm glad. Well, we're here and look who just pulled up? That's Christina. Are you sure you'll be ok." My father was trying too hard, it was almost scary.

"Oh okay. No I'll be fine."

We both got out of the car and I saw a preattywoman with brown hair and green eyes. I was the odd one of my family, very one else was blond and was blue-eyed, Whereas I had black hair and light brown eyes.

"You must be Rachele. Hi I'm Cristal." she had a voice like silk

"Yes I'm Rachele. It's nice to meet you." I simply said.

"Well if you girls have this set, then I'm just going to go to work. I'll pick up the boys when I'm done. I'll see you later" my dad said this as he left then kissed my forehead.

"Okay Cristal. Well the bins go in to the attic or basement, which ever has more room. The boxes go in to my room. Oh shoot I forgot to ask dad which room was mine."

"Oh that's okay. I know which one is your room I painted it for you."

"Okay then. Let's get the things in."

It took an hour to get all the things in side of the living room. First we went to the basement it looked little crowded then we went to the attic. It was spacious so we put the bins with my mother's thing in there. Before leaving the attic I said my last good byes to my mother's thing as well as to her.

Then Cristal showed me my room. It was painted purple, pink, and lime green. I saw a new bed, a desk, a closet, a lamp and bedside table, drawers, and a shelf. I was amazed that my dad did this for me.

"Your dad wanted to make sure that you had every thing you need. Although he needed help finding what a fifteen year old would want, so I helped him. Do you like it?" I had forgotten Cristal was behind me.

"Like it, I love it! I never thought he would do this."

"Well let's get you things and move you in!"

We both got the boxes and carried them up stars to my new room. Cristal and I had a fun time. She helped me put my clothes up and organized my room. She thought of every thing. In the closet there were hangers for my shirts, belts, pants, and skirts. There were labels for my drawers and hooks for my bags. She even had some thing to decorate my room.

"Hey, I have a surprise for you." Cristal said with a smile on her face

"What is it?"

"Here. Open it."

She handed me a small box wrapped in pink paper. I ripped the paper and when I saw what it was my mouth flung open. I was shocked; I didn't think she would get me something like this, it was a laptop. I had never had one before.

"Do you like it? I got it for you to do your school work. I already set it up for you and I will help you get a Gmail later."

"I have no words, but thank you so much!"

I set the laptop next on my desk and admired it for a bit. When we were done we hanged out for awhile. She told me that the boys are excited and nervous to see me today. I wouldn't blame them. After we talked for a bit we started to cook. It was fun. We were making spaghetti when we heard a van pull up, and we heard four boy voices; it was my dad and the boys. They bursted in to the kitchen and the boys froze like they saw a ghost. They stood in a line and watched me. When my dad came in the silence was broken.

"Mmmm that smells good girls. Boys quit staring at Rachele; she's your sister not a foreigner. Now introduce your selves."

"I'm Nick"

"I'm Dylan"

"And I'm Chris"

I looked at the three boys Nick and Dylan were taller that Chris, and Chris had green eyes like our mother. Nick was bigger than the other two boys, and Dylan had really dirty blond hair like dad.

"I'm Rachele your older sister. How do you do?"

"How do we do what?" the boys said this in almost unison

"Oh no-no. I meant how are you?"

"Fine." "Good." "Hungry." They said this at the same time it was confusing to keep track of who said what.

"I heard hungry, right?" said Cristal.

"YEAH!" The boys looked hungry.

"Sit."

Cristal served everyone a plate it was really good. When we finished dinner it was eight o'clock, time for bed. Cristal left to go home so I helped the boys get ready for bed.

Chris grabbed my shorts. He looked like he had to tell me some thing, so I knelt to his level.

"What's wrong?"

"Why are you wearing shorts? Its getting cold outside, you can't play with the snow tomorrow."

"She can't, she has no winter thing." My dad scarred me when he said the behind me I jumped.

"Tomorrow we'll go shopping for some winter clothes, Darling."

"Okay dad."

"Daddy look, look, look my tooth fell out. Do you think the tooth fairy will come tonight?" Nick came running towards us so dad could get a better look at the baby tooth.

"Why yes son, I think she'll come for this and you know what that means right?"

"YEP!"

"Who's the tooth fairy?" I asked. The boy's jaws dropped like stone. My mom kept all my baby teeth when they fall out. She would wrap them up and keep them in the medicine cabinet. So I would forget about them.

"You don't know who the tooth fairy is! Daddy tells her the story please, please, please!"

"Okay I will if y'all are in bed in five, four, three..."

The boy ran their room as if it was life or death.

"Come Rachele."

Dad led me to the boys room each boy had his own desk, closet space, bed, and drawers. Each one was decorated with their name, stickers and painted in a different color. I sat on the floor by Dylan's bed when dad started.

"Tonight story is about the Tooth Fairy, under y'all request. Right?"

We all shook our heads yes.

"Okay then. The Tooth Fairy is a beautiful, young, magical, winged woman. She is one of the Guardians of Childhood. She is the Guardian of Memories. She protects our memories in our baby teeth and leaves us gifts for them. She likes it when she finds a tooth that has been well taken care of. She can fly if you believe in her. She has little fairy friends that help her collect all the teeth in the world."

My dad ended the story and he tucked the boys in bed.

My father and I walked to my room and he tucked me in.

"Did you have a good first day? Looks like you and Cristal had a good time."

"I had a great day with Cristal. I think she is really nice."

"That's good. Well good night, Sweetheart. I love you."

"Good night dad, I love you too."

With that he left the room. It will take some time to get settled but it won't be long. I felt happy like a child. At that point I started to believe in the tooth fairy, and wonder what the other Guardians were. I fell asleep wondering who were the Guardians


	4. Girl Time

I woke up to the boy's voices coming from their room. They rambled on about the snow and some Jack Frost fellow. I got up from my bed and walked over to the window. I couldn't believe it; every thing was covered in a blanket of white snow. My dad knocked on my door and asked me to come down to eat. I grabbed a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and the only jacket I had, which was very thin, and ran down stairs.

"Good morning, Rachele. Here have some breakfast." My dad said as he had handed me a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Thanks dad. So what are we going to do today?"

"Well I have to go to work today. The boys have a play date with Mr. and Mrs. Bennett's kids, Jamie and Sophie. I was thinking that I could drop you off at the mall with Cristal to get some clothes for the snow. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea." I paused," Bye the way, who's Jack Frost?"

"You don't know any of the Guardians story do you?"

I shook my head no.

"Okay then, Jack Frost is the guardian of fun and joy. He can control and create ice and snow."

Just then the boys came running down, all bundled up and ready to go.

First dad dropped me off at the mall where Christel was waiting for me. He then dropped off the boys and go to work.

Cristal and I walked into the mall, and I had no idea what to get. I had only brought a couple of things from my mother's house.

"Umm...Cristal, I don't know what I need and I only have fifty dollars."

"It's okay. First how many pairs of pants did we hang yesterday?"

"Nine"

"Okay and you only have that little jacket and those tennis shoes, right?"

"Yes."

"So, we need to buy two pairs of boots, at least five long sleeve shirts, Three more pairs of pants, a better jacket, and a pair of mittens."

"Okay, so what store should we go first?"

"Give me one minute"

Cristal pulled out her phone and tapped on an app that showed her the best deals and the best stores.


	5. Play Time

After an hour of shopping we had gotten everything I needed; so we went to the Bennett's house to see how the boys were doing. We got the Bennett's and saw the kids playing a cross the street at the park.

"You're David's daughter, right?"

"Yes Mrs. Bennett, my name is Rachele."

"Well Rachele, you can either go play with the kids or come inside and chat with us."

"I'll play with the boys for a bit."

I heard a cheering from my brothers. When the adults went in side I got hit with a snowball.

"Hey. Hold it. Stop. First I need to know who's out here."

All the children stepped out of the open. Apparently there were more children here than I thought. I started to count every single one.

"Okay so there's twelve of us here."

"No there's thirteen, you didn't count Jack." a girl had said.

"Who?"

"Jack Frost." a boy with glasses shouted.

Jack Frost. This name was said twice in one day. How could that be?

"That's me, Jack Frost. The one that beat Pitch Black last easter."

I turned to the voice and saw a boy with white hair and blue eyes smiling at me. He was bare footed and wore brown pants and a blue hoodie, I was shocked to see him.

"You're Rachele. The triplets told me about you. I was shocked when I heard you didn't know who the guardians were."

"So."

"So. how can you see me, Arizona?"

"How should I know? Never in my life have I ever thought about someone like you."

That was a lie, I thought of that name all day.

"Oh a feisty girl, well let's see how you do in a snowball fight. FIRE AT WILL!" he shouted the last part to the children and they began the fight. In a split second I was bombarded with snow. On instinct I hid behind a tree. The snowballs stopped, and I peeked around the tree. The children were kneeling behind their snow mounds, a snowball in hand, and their "_general_", Jack Frost, standing in front of them.

"Hey, this isn't fair on several levels" I shouted at him, then turned back around the tree in case of another fire.

"Oh. How so?"

"First of all, I have never ever been in a snowball fight. Second it's twelve against one. Lastly, I don't know what to do or the rules"

I hoped Jack would hear me out.

"Oh, come on Jack give the poor girl a break."

"Yeah mate give her a chance."

"Yes Jack. If she has gone through what the boys have said, give her a chance."

I had heard a Russian and an Australian accent man then a womans voice. I slumped down the tree trunk and sat in the snow. I buried my face in my hands. I knew what the woman had meant. My mother.


	6. The First Time I saw Them

There was no stopping my tears; however, I tried to hold them back. My bothers heard my soft crying and walking over to me; they felt my pain. After I stopped I looked up and heard some voices, but only saw Jack.

"What the hell is going on? Why am I hearing voices? Are you playing around with me, Jack?"

Jack felt the anger in my own voice and shuttered back.

"Rachele, calm down, please. Close your eyes and listen." Dylan said with a pleading look in his eyes.

I sighd and did as I was told.

"Think of the story we heard from daddy last night. And think of Santa Claus, the sand man, and the Easter bunny."

"Who?"

I was so drained from crying I couldn't think.

"Santa the one who gives gifts to good kids. The sand man gives well dreamed to kids. And the Easter bunny hides eggs on Easter for us to find."

"Ok."

"Now believe they are real and open your eyes."

I opened my eyes to a tall bunny, a short man with golden eyes, a big man in a red suit, and a lady that kind of looked like a hummingbird.

**Hey every one sorry that it's took so long and it's so short; I've been so busy with end of the years projects and graduation dances. I'll be going to high school next fall. So got to get all the pre-registration stuff done. I'll have more time to do this in the summer. I haven't gotten many reviews so if I get 20 more reviews by June 10, 2013 ill post two more chapters but if I get less than that I'll post one. **


	7. Jack Frost

**A/N: Hey every one, I know I'm a day early but I wont have time this week to post much. So y'all passed the challenge. Okay people I'm going to change the story up a bit. The 8th chapters will be in Jack's pint of view. I might change the views again later, but I will never leave y'all in the dark, and will always tell y'all who's pint of view is. Okay now the story.**

"Hi. I'm Tooth, this is Bunny, here's Sandy, and that's North."

"Hi, I'm Rachele."

"Come, come we don't wont you to get wet and cold. Now do we?"

"NO ma'am."

I got up, but I keep my distance from them.

"It's okay, Your safe with us."

I was reluctant to step any closer to them, but the boys shoved me right in to jack frost. He caught me and we both fell in to the snow.

"You know your heavier than you look, right?" Jack said this with a playful smile.

I quickly got up on my feet when I realized that we had fallen right in front of the others.

"So what are all y'all here for?"

"Well, if you must know. We are here for the snow, wich was gladly given to you by me." Jack really likes the spot light.

"Um, okay. Well I think that's all the playing I can take for one day. I'm going in side."

"Oh on your not. You're coming with me." jack picked me up and started to fly in the air.

"STOP IT FROST!", I yelled at the top of my lungs,"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW."

"The only way to get down is to promise that you will stay with us out here. You don't have to play just stay."

"Okay I will. please put me down. NOW!"

I was clutching to Frost's hoodie, to the point that I could smell it. It was a sweet smell, like nectar from a rose.

"Good."

Jack put me down but we were away from the kids.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"We are at the lake. I am going to jet to know you. Orders from the big man himself."

"OH, and who might that be?" This kid can be full of himself.

"The Man in the Moon."

I plopped down in the snow, and waved him to sit next to me.

"So what do you want to know?"


	8. Me and Her

**A/N: Read chapter 7 if you have not.**

Jack's P.O.V.

"Just tell me about your self. what are your likes and dislikes?" I'm so glad I was the one to do the 'interview' with her.

"Well I like music, chocolate, and my favorite food is pizza. I hate the color orange, I don't like onions, and if you ask what happen to my mom I'll kill you. Okay now my turn what do you like and dislike?"

"I like to have fun. I hate it when people go thru me." Why did I say that. This girl will think I'm weird. Change the topic.

"What is your favorite food?' I can't figure out why I'm nerves.

"I told you pizza. What's yours." She looked so calm. Shoot I forgot she all ready said that.

"Oh right. Well mine is anything below 40 degrees." Okay just calm down Jack. You got this. She smiled and laughed a little.

"Okay. That's cool." Wow she looked cute.

"So, Arizona. Ummm...do you like music?' I asked sheepishly.

"Yeah I love music. My favorite is pop and gothic. what about you?"

"Cool. I don't have a favorite type of music, but I kinda like pop too." _What in the world is pop music? _I thought to myself.

Rachele and I sat there and just talked for a bit untill she said, "Well it was nice to hang out with you, Jack, but I have to go home." As she said this and I was disappointed at this.

"Why?" I simply asked.

"Jack it was seven o'clock when you brought me here. Now it's nine. I need to go home. If I can find my way home?"

"Here I'll take you home." I picked her up by the waist and took her home. When we got to her house I set the down gently and wished her good night. I went straight to the North Pole and greeted the others.

"Jack, where have you been young man?" Tooth asked in her motherly tone.

"Just out." I simply said.

"With who, mate?" Bunny said as if he had know idea, when he absolutely knew who.

"Someone. Well I'm calling in. Good night everyone."

**A/N: That's the end of the chapter R&R please, and please if y'all want me to put a special seen you have, tell me and I'll try. P.S.:Check out me Fiolee story.**


	9. The Shock

**3rd person POV**

"Well, well, well the Guardians have a new pet, named Rachele." the laugher moved throw the dark place of fears, echoing against the walls.

"Let's just see how far we can push her to her braking point." Pitch had one thing on his mind, Jack Frost.

**Jack's POV**

"Jack come on down and eat." I heard tooth say. Now that I have joined them she has become like a mother to me, caring and thoughtful.

"Well I can see that you're awake, mate."

"And I can see you still annoying as usual." I said back to Bunny.

I got my bowl of oatmeal and started to scarf it down, without a reason.

"Hey slow it down or you'll choke, Mate." Despite Bunny being annoying, he was like one of my brothers.

"Yes my boy do you have something to get to?" North is like my father, caring.

"Oh, no, sorry I didn't realize that I was eating so fast." I could fell my ears get hot.

"Maybe he has a 'date' with Rachele? What do you think sandy?" Bunny said.

Sandy just surged and made a '?' above his head. My other brother.

"I do not." I protested., "I'm leaving."

"Where are you going, Jack?" Tooth asked.

"I don't know, just out."

**Rachele's POV**

I woke up and got dress. I walked down stars to find the boys watching the TV.

"Hey boys, Where's dad?"

"He'll have to work till Friday." said Chris

"Oh okay. Have ya'll eaten?"

"Yes, we have." Chris said. I think he is the more dominate bother.

"Okay. What do ya'll want to do after I eat?"

"How about we go to the park and play in the snow?" I jumped out of my skin when I heard his voice behind me.

"Jack, you stupid don't do that to me again."

"Sorry."

"Oh yeah Jack is here, Rachele." Dylan said from the other room.

"Thanks for the heads up."

"Oh someone is in a bad mood today." Jack said as he walked up to me.

"No get away from me, you troublemaker."

"Okay. By the way you look cute when you blush."

_What, why am I blushing?_ I thought.

"So, about going to the park, you up to it?"

"Sure. Hay boys get ready to go and Jack no snow ball fight for me, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll just take this and go get ready." I grabbed a banana and started to the stares.

"What Rachele, You can't just eat that." Jack grabbed my hand and I felled a shock jumped in my body.

"Umm...okay." _What just happened? What should __I__ say? No one never __really__ paid __any__attention__ to what I ate_. I thought

**Jack's POV **

I saw Rachele grabbed a banana and started to run up stares. _What is she thinking; she needs more than that,_ Said to myself.

"What Rachele, You can't just eat that." I said grabbing her hand at that I felled something worm jumped in me.

"Umm...okay." Oh great she thinks I'm weird.

"Yeah, Well I just thought you might need more food than that." I said shyly. What I wanted to say was: _I __care__ about you and think you __should__ eat more than that. _

"Umm...,"she looked confused, "Thanks for caring, but I usually eat like this."

"Oh, okay. I just thought you might need more than that."

She gave me a sly smile then walked to her room.

When they came bake Rachele had a bag and her jacket, the boys had their mitts and jackets on.

"Okay ready?"

"Yeah" They said.

**A/N: Hey people. So sorry I haven't posted for a while. Just been bussy. R&R, please. P.S. Please read my Fiolee story, and vote on my pole. Thanks.**


	10. Not Again

**A/N: Hey so I just want to say thank all the people reviewing my story, and helping me with spelling and grammar mistakes. I only do this because I love to write stories and hope that some one will read them. I would also like to say that have created a Fiolee story called: _A Fiolee story,_ and wish that you will read it_. _(P.S. I had no idea what to call it when I started it and will chang the name later) Now the story...**

**Rachele's POV**

Nick, Dylan, Chris, Jack, and I left the house to the park; when we arrived I found a park bench near by where the boy where so I could keep an eye on them. I sat down and pulled out my new laptop that Cristal had given me and started to listen to music with my headphones, when Jack came up to me.

"Hey Rachele what are you doing?" he asked as he look at me with his blue eyes.

"I'm just listing to music."

"Cool what song?"

"Umm...Arms by Christina Perri. have you heard it before?" I asked.

"No. Can I hear with you?"

"Yeah." I gave him one end of the ear bud and played the song.

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_  
_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

_You put your arms around me_  
_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?_  
_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_  
_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_  
_I'll never let a love get so close_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

I saw Jack reading the words on the screen. _"He looks cute...What am I thinking? Shut up Rachele."_ I thought to my self.

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_  
_I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

_You put your arms around me_  
_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go..._

_I hope that you see right through my walls_  
_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_  
_I'll never let a love get so close_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth_  
_And I've never opened up_  
_I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me_  
_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_  
_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_  
_I'll never let a love get so close_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

The song ended and Jack gave me the ear bud back.

"That was a cool song." he said with the most amazing smile that I thought I was going to melt.

"Umm...yeah it's a good song but it's not my favorite." I looked at the ground when I said this.

"Really? Then what is your favorite?" He had a curious look.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"What? come on tell me what's your favorite song."

"No, I wont."

he got up and held his hand out for me to take. I saw him look at me with his eye that looked like they were sparkling. I look at him and felt funny in my stomach kinda like butterflies. Then I realized what the feeling was. _"NO, NO, NO. I can't be falling for him it will just end like the rest." _I thought

"No. Jack I'm sorry, but I can't go throw this again. Not again." I got up off the bench and ran home. My brothers behind me.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long I have a bit of writers block and couldn't think. Please R&R and tell me how I'm doing. Thank you to all of reading my story. See you Next time. =)**


	11. Give Me A Chance

**Jack's POV**

After Rachele ran off I went back to North's place.

"Hi Jack! Are you okay?" I just shrugged to Tooth. I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"What happened, Mate?" I just walked past Bunny and in to my room.

An hour later North walked in.

"Jack what's bothering you?"

"I messed up somehow."

"Messed up? What do you mean?"

"Rachele. I don't know I thought everything was going great, but for some reason she just got up and ran off saying that she couldn't do this again. Way is it that I feel like I'm burning inside?" I was almost screaming.

"Jack don't be mad at me about snooping, but I know what is going on by what you said." I looked up from my bed and saw Tooth standing in the door way.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough."

"So what do you think is going on?" I said still trying to figure out what happened between me and Rachele.

"My guess she probably had her heart-broken before she moved in with her father, and the burning felling is that you caring about her." Tooth was now sitting on my bed.

"Jack, I think you should try again." North gave me a small pat on my head.

"Okay I'll go and talk to Rachele nothing can go wrong with just talking." I got up and flew out of the window with new-found confidence.

**Rachele's POV**

When I got home I thought about what I did.

"Rachele, are you okay?" Nick asked me with sad eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just...You know I want to go to the movies. Do y'all wont to come?" I changed the subject.

"YEAH!" the boys shouted.

"Okay. Then I'll call dad and y'all figura out what y'all want to watch."

I dialed my dad's number and told him that we were going to the movies. I hung up the phone and waited for the boys to come tell me what move we were going to watch when I heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I yelled up the stairs.

I opened the door up to find Jack there with is hand behind his back.

"Jack!?"

"Hi Rachele. I'm not sure what went wrong at the park, but I want to talk and umm...you know figure out what I did to make you upset."

"Jack...I...come in." I looked down at me feet felling guilty.

"I got these for you. I'm not sure if you liked flowers, but here."

Jack handed me a small bouquet of flowers.

"Jack...there wonderful."

We sat down on the couch after I put the flowers in a vase.

"Jack, it was not your fault. I'm just...I don't know. You're a great guy, but let just say the last relationship I was in my heart was shattered in to a million pieces."

"But I'm not going to hurt you. At least give me a chance."

"Jack..." Jack gravid my hand and cut me off. I felt the spark again and I knew he did too.

I gave Jack a hug and felt like my heart was healing. Then I heard the boys behind us.

"Soo...should we just step go out side and wait." Chris asked.

"Oh...umm... Jack do you want to come with us to the movies?" I asked kinda hoping he say yes.

"Yes. I would love to join. What movie are we watching?" 'yes' I thought to my self.

"Boys what are we watching?"

"Despicable Me 2"

"Okay. Is that cool with you Jack?"

"Yeah I cool with anything."

"I got you the direction to the movies, dad alway get lost. Here you go Rachele." Dylan gave me a map and we all left.


	12. Love In The Air

**Rachele's POV**

When we all got back from the movies I tucked the boys in. I waked into my room and saw Jack looking at some of my pictures on my desk.

"You look like your mother. Strong and beautiful." Jack set down the picture of my mother and looked at me.

"Thanks. That's the last picture of her that I have. I miss her so much."

"Can I ask what happened?"

I took a deep breath and felt the tears welling up in my eyes.

"She was in a car wreck. A drunk man in a truck hit her head on."

At this pont I was bawling my eyes out. Jack raped his arm around me and rubbed my back trying to calm me down.

"Hey it's all right. I know it hurts now but you'll get through this, and I'll be here with you every step of the way."

I looked up at him and every ounce of my being shouted to _'Kiss him. He's the one to hold your heart'_, but my mind and my emotions shouted I hug_'No he will stay for a wail and then leave you when thing get too much for him.' _I hugged Jack back. Then the war in side me stopped. I looked in to his eyes and brought my hand to his cheek. He leaned in to it and I pulled him in to a kiss. When we pulled apart He looked at me confused and joyed.

"I have never met a guy like you, Jack Frost." I simply said.

He looked at me and smiled. The phone rang down stairs and made me jump. Jack and I laughed as we walked down stairs to get it.

"Hello?" I said in to the phone. I watch Jack sitting in the corner.

"Rachele. Hi sweet heart. I'm just checking on you to see how y'all are doing. How are the boys?'" My dad's voice boomed out of the speakers.

"They're fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just wishing I could be with y'all. Rachele, I wont be able to get home untill Christmas."

"That's fine. I'll tell the boy in the morning."

"Okay, good. Well you need to sleep. Good night, sweet heart."

"Good night, dad." I hung up the phone and saw Jack looking at me.

"So what did your father say?"

"He said that he wont be here untill Christmas."

"Okay. Well I'm going to go. If I'm out to late Tooth gets worried. I'll see you first thing in the morning."

"What?" I said to him.

"Tooth is like a Mother to me." Jack said walking up to me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Oh, Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." My voice sounding shy and disappointed. Jack kissed me one last time and left. I walked up stairs and fell on my bed.

I sighed and let out a small. "Okay" in to the room

**Jack's POV**

I walked out of Rachele's house and let the wind carried me home.

"Yes!" I shouted when I walked in to the Pole .

"Jack Frost where have you been?" Tooth sounded steamed.

"Out." I simply said.

"Where exactly?" She stepped forward.

"He was with Rachele, and got a kiss in the process." I heard Bunny behind me, and felt my face turned red

"What?" Tooth look surprised.

"Yeah. What did you do to get a girl like her to kiss a guy like you, frost?" Bunny teased.

"I'm going to bed." I said as I walked/ran to my room.

When I reached the door North grabbed my shoulder and looked at me. he smiled and winked.

"Good night." North said as he let me go and waking away. I shut my door and went to sleep the happiest I have ever been in a long time. It felt good.

**Pitch's POV**

I stood in front of a girl. She looked so happy that it made me sick. I looked at her dreams and saw Jack Frost in them.

"You will be to good use to m. I will kill Jack Frost with you."

I poisoned her dream with one of my nightmare.

"Love will suffocate you my dear." I said to her as she tossed and turned in her sleep. I was leaving in the shadows when I heard the girl scream. I looked behind me and saw her shot up in bed.

"NO! I'm okay. Mom I miss you so much."

I saw three little boy run in to the room with fear and concern on there faces.

"Rachele, are you okay?!"

'Rachele what a lovely name' I thought.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sence we're up let's get a midnight snack."

The boys nodded and followed behind her. I left with a smile on my face.

**A/N: Hey I'm soooo sorry that I haven't posted in a Long time. I was writing my Fiolee story and had a big writers block with this story. I made it longer to make up and here's a cupcake as a pice offering. *Hands a cupcake to everyone* I am hope you liked the chapter and please review. Tell me what you like to happen. **

**~Love Alway fire-ice-love~**


	13. To The Warden Then The Pole

**Jack's POV**

I went to Rachele's to see her and got her a blue rose. I knocked on her door and Chris opined the door looking drowsy.

"Hey bud. Where's your sister?"

"Taking a nap like my brothers and me before you woke me up."

"Oh sorry bud. Why are y'all taking a nap?"

"Rachele had nightmares last night. Lots of them. She scared us." Chris said as he fell on the couch.

I covered the boy and walked up stairs. In the pit of my stomach I felt like something was wrong. I opined the Rachele's door and saw her tossing and turning in her bed. I placed my hand on her forehead and she jolted up.

"Jack!?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Oh Jack, I had the worst series of dreams. I couldn't sleep the entire night." She looked terrified. I wrapped my hand around her trying to calm her down.

"It's Okay. I'm here. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I was back in Arizona and I just felt so alone. I just keep seeing my mother's death. I had no one. I was in complete darkness. I found you, but you acted like you didn't know me. You just turned your back on me and left me alone. I begged you not to leave, but you did."

"I will never leave you alone in the dark. I promise." I kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to me.

"Hey I have something for you." I said pulling out the rose.

"I love it. I love you, Jack."

Rachele took the flower and pulled me in a kiss. When we pulled apart I wanted more. More of this. More of her. More of us. I picked her up and told her that we had something's to get done.

**Rachele's POV**

"Oh what to we have to do?" I looked a Jack.

"I'm going to take you to the North Pole."

"Jack, I would love to, but my brothers I can't leave them here."

"No need to worry, Mate. The Warden is child proofed." I looked at my door and saw the bunny I met on the first day I met Jack.

"Bunny how long have you been there?" Jack said turning red.

"Not long."

"Okay." I said going to my closet.

"Then, we'll go to the Warden and to the Pole is that better, Rachele?" Jack said to me.

"Yeah, that's fine. Bunny, can you wake up the boys?"

"Yes, Miss. Rachele."

"Thank you." I said back. I walked in to the bathroom and changed. When I walked out everyone was ready to go.

"Jack, how are we going to get there?"

"Bunny, show her."

Bunny tapped his foot and a whole appeared.

"Jump in. Ladies First." Jack said pointing to the whole.

"Jack!?" before I could say anything else Chris pushed me in.

**A/N: Okay so I'm leavening it there for a while. Hope you like it and Please Review**

**~Love Always fire-ice-love~**


	14. Love is like Fresh Snow

**Rachele's POV**

When we were going through the tunnels I was so scared out of my mind. When we got out I landed on my butt.

"Ow."

"Sorry. I forgot to tell you to watch the landing." Jack was reaching out to pick me up.

"Thanks."

"Well what's the plan?" bunny was sitting on the rocks watching the boys.

"We are going to the Pole. You are going to watch the boys. Cool, Bunny?" Jack was trying leave but I refused until I knew that my brothers would be safe.

"Yes, Mate. I can watch them."

"Thank you, Bunny." I gave the boys and Bunny a quick hug before Jack and I left.

**Jack's POV**

I picked up Rachele bridle style and we left the Warden. W go t the Pole and I took her in side.

"Is that much better?" I said noticing Rachele shaking.

"Yeah, but I don't mind the cold."

"Well come with me."

I pulled her to my favorite place. The work shop.

"It's usually busy." I said as we entered noticing the lack of yetis and elves. We walked in to the dining room and were bombarded by North, Tooth, and Sandy.

"Surprise!"

"what in the world? Jack?"

"Yeah I put this together."

"Why?"

"For you. So you can officially meet the others. This is North, Tooth, and Sandy."

"Hi."

Sandy just waved at Rachele and had an _'WOW' _look on his face

"Oh you are a beauty." North said to Rachele making her blush.

"Thanks."

"Well you seem like a well rounded girl." Tooth said smiling at her.

"thank you. My mother always said that 'GOD will not bless a mess, but in every mess is a treasure.' So I try to keep myself in check."

"Your mother sounds like a wise woman."

"Yeah, she was." Rachele was smiling but she had a hint of pain in her eyes.

"Come with me I'll show you around." I pulled her away so that I could have her to myself.

**3****rd**** persons POV **

As Jack and Rachele walked around the work shop Rachele had an uneasy feeling like someone was watching them.

"What's wrong?" Jack had a mixture of concern and longing in his voice.

"Nothing." Rachele looked away to avoid eye contact.

"Come on what's wrong?" Jack wrapped his arms around Rachele.

"I fell like someone's watching us."

"It's probably to others."

"Maybe your right."

"Here lets go to the roof top. I want to show you something."

"What?"

"Just come on."

The two ran through and got to the top. As they sat in the snow Rachele leaned in to Jack.

"I wish I could sit her with you forever." Rachele had a longing look as if she was waiting for this moment her entire life. As if time itself stopped. Nothing was more important to her then Jack, at the moment nothing fell in comparison to him.

"Me too."

"I love you, Jack Frost."

"I love you Rachele. You know I don't know your last name."

"Johnson. My name is Rachele Johnson."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I love you Rachele Johnson. Look down."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Rachele looked to the ground and saw _'Will you marry me, Rachele?' _writhen in the snow.

"Well? Will you marry me Rachele Johnson?"

Rachele turned around and saw Jack on one knee. With a ring in his hand.

"Jack, I….I….I don't know."

"Please, Rachele. I have never loved someone like you and I don't want to lose you."

Rachele looked in to Jack's eyes and saw what she has never seen in a guy's eyes. The truth.

"Jack if you can wait one more year, then I'll say yes."

"One more year, I can handle. As long as you say yes and I can be with you."

"In that case YES. I will marry you."

Jack put the ring on her left hand and the couple walked down stairs to tell the others. As they left the moon seemed to sine brighter as if in approval.

**A/N: Okay so I'm sorry that I can't make this any longer. I want to save the announcement to the next chapter. I hope you like how it is, and Please Review.**

**~Love Always fire-ice-love~**


	15. Just A Dream

**A/N: Hey, I just got back from my trip. I hope y'all are exited for the next chapter, but I have to tell you something you will be relived, disappointed, or something else. Hope you like it.**

**Rachele's POV**

Jack and I walked down to tell the others. Just as we got to the bottom of the stairs to building started to shake.

"Jack what's going on? Jack? Jack?" I turned around to find that I'm all alone.

"Jack? Where are you?"

The room became darker and I heard my name being called in the dark.

"Rachele. Rachele. Rachele."

"Yes. Who's there? Please, I'm here."

"Rachele, wake up. Wake up. Rachele."

I felt my self being shaking then I opined my eyes and saw my brothers surrounding my bed.

"Rachele Please wake up."

"Hey boys what's wrong?"

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and we where wondering is we can go shopping as a family? We have some money. Daddy said if we saved some money then we could go. But he is not here."

The boys held a large pickle jar and three socks full of money.

"Okay. I'll call dad in a bit. For now let's eat and make a list of things we need." I got up from my bed and looked at my left hand. Nothing. _'It was a dream. Just a dream.'_ I sighed and got dressed. I walked down stairs and saw the boys with the jar, socks, a piece of paper, and a pen.

"Let me call dad." I walked to the Phone and dialed his number.

"Hey dad."

"Oh, hello, Rachele. Is every thing okay?"

"Every thing is fine. The boys said that you mad them a promise that if the saved money that you would go shopping with them."

"Oh yes. I did."

"Well I just wonted to let you that I will take them."

"Oh, thank you, Rachele. Can you tell me how much money they saved?"

"They have a pickle jar full and three socks full."

"Wow, well they deserve the treat. I have a credit card in the kitchen drawer. Take it, just in case."

"Okay."

I said good-bye and hung up. I went to the drawer and graved the card. I turned around and graved a banana and looked at the boys.

"Do you know how much you have?"

"No."

"Okay well we can go to the bank and see if the have a machine to count this."

"So we're going?"

"Yes."

"Wahoo!"

* * *

Me and the boy walked to the bank and waited. When we where in the front of the line I saw that the teller was a lovely older woman.

"How may I help you?"

"I just moved here and was wondering if you had a machine that could count our money." I held up the jar and the socks.

"Why yes, we do. Let me see this."

The woman took the jar and socks and went to the back. When she came back she had a ticket in her hand.

"You have thirty-three dollars. How would you like to have the change?"

"Can I have three tens and three ones, please?"

She gave a nod and gave me the bills. My brothers and I walked out and I looked at them.

"Okay you each have eleven dollars to spend on gifts. Every thing else I'll pay for."

"For what?" I jumped at the sound at a familiar voice behind me.

"Jack, don't do that." I turned around to see the young man.

"Sorry, but you haven't answered my question."

"We are going to get some Christmas stuff."

"Okay."

**A/N: okay so I'm leaving it there. I have a migraine and have to go. Hope you like it and please review.**

**~Love Always fire-ice-love~**


End file.
